Dork Diaries Wiki:Mackenzie Hollister
Mackenizie Hollister is a fictional character in the book Dork Diaries. '' Mackenzie has blonde hair and blue eyes. She wears designer clothing and often wears makeup. Her locker is filled with accesories, which shows her insecurity. She also hates Nikki for wining the art contest. Characteristics Mackenzie was born to a wealthy family, Mackenzie is one of the richest girls' at the school. Towards many kids, Mackenzie is very attractive. Towards other kids, Mackenzie is the nastiest girl known in school. Mackenzie is of course snobby, popular, spolied and fashion obsessed, while always trying to get more people attracted to her and always shopping for new expensive outfits she always makes time for trying to ruin Nikki's life by playing mean tricks on her and setting her up. It is mentioned that Mackenzie's family has summer home. Mackenzie is also in love with lip gloss. Throughout the course of the books Mackenzie is constantly making Nikki's life at school torture and Brianna, Nikki's annoying 6 year old sister, covers that job when she's at home. Personality Mackenzie is described as snobby and stuck up. She hates Nikki for standing up to her, taking her crush Brandon Roberts, and winning the art contest. She is caught texting in class, and thinks that every little thing is disgusting. She is obsessed with makeup and will be caught usually slathering several layers of lipgloss on. Born from a rich family, Mackenzie is one of the richest girls' at the school. Towards many kids, Mackenzie is very attractive. Towards other kids, Mackenzie is the nastiest girl known. It is shown that she is snobby, mean and self-centred. Mackenzie is Nikki Maxwell's arch enemy. Both of them dislike each them and mainly avoid each other. Mackenzie has a 'severe' addiction to lip gloss as put by Nikki. Mackenzie is the leader of a clique in school. Besides insulting Nikki, Mackenzie shoots nasty remarks to others around her. She is snobby, a show-off and likes to boast. She loves to destroy Nikki's life also she poop becase she sooooo mean to nikki i just go to her a hit soooooooooooooo hard!!!!!!!!! ;D Book Role In Book 1, Mackenzie passes a birthday invitation to Nikki during geometry class. Nikki starts to tear open the envelope until Mackenzie snaps at her. The invitation is in fact for Jessica, Mackenzie's best friend. Mackenzie also has a crush on Brandon Roberts, but he isn't interested in her. She is outraged when Brandon helps Nikki up when she falls down during lunch. Mackenzie dances with Lisa Wang and Sarah Grossman for their ballet skills test. Nikki describes their group as 'pretty good' but it is due to their years of private ballet lessons. They end the dance with splits and cheesy smiles. On the day of Mackenzie's postponed birthday party, Nikki enters her house with her sister, Brianna. They both hide in the bathroom when they hear Mackenzie coming up the stairs. Suddenly, to Mackenzie's shock, Brianna runs out of the bathroom and kicks Mackenzie in the shins, thinking she's the tooth fairy. Mackenzie supposes Brianna is one of her younger sister Amanda's friends. On the day the avant-garde art submissions are due, Mackenzie sees Nikki's father's van outside the school. She cackles at Nikki, giving her crude remarks. Mackenzie leaves Nikki in the rain and goes into the school. Without anyone knowing, she uses her Ravishing Red-Hot Cinnamon Twist lip stick and drawn a bug on Nikki's locker, along with the words 'bug girl'. Mackenzie is furious in the second book when her Fab-4-Ever fashions lose to Nikki's tattoo designs. According to Chloe and Zoey, Mackenzie threw a hissy fit right in front of the judges. But during the award banquet, she goes over to Nikki to give a good impression, but actually insults her to her face. Mackenzie signs up as chairperson for the Halloween dance and is chosen by the student council. She wore a tiara and a special dress and brought roses to the event. She calls an 'emergency' meeting during lunch, making a speech about her inviting everyone to her birthday party on Saturday, October nineteenth. She also designs a 'supercute' trashbag uniform for the clean-up crew to wear. She designed it only to embarrass them. At her birthday party, Mackenzie and Jessica cause Nikki's dress to have a large stain on it. Appearance Mackenzie is never seen looking "Ugly" (except for the time she dramatically put herself on crutches after Brianna kicked her shin). Mackenzie always wears expensive designer clothing, accesories and shoes and often wears make-up. Nikki labels Mackenzie as 2 things (1. A Rattle snake with pumping pink lip gloss, 2. Nikki says she has a lip-gloss obsession). Relationships 'Family' Mackenzie was born to a wealthy family. The only family of Mackenzie that's been mentioned in the book is her mum (when she calls for a bug extermination) and her sister Amanda (when she asks for Brianna's autograph after the Queasy Cheesy performance and when Mackenzie screamed after Brianna kicks Mackenzie in the shin thinking she was an evil tooth fairy) 'Friends' Mackenzie and her friends are in the CCP (cute, cool and popular). Her most known friend mentioned in the series is Jessica Hunter (mentioned when Mackenzie tricked Nikki into thinking she was invited to her party when the invitation was for Jessica). 'Romance''' Mackenzie has a massive crush on Brandon Roberts, like Nikki. But it's obvious that he returns Nikki's effections. But she still flirts with him by twirling her hair and dropping her purse and waiting for him to pick it up. But Mackenzie doesn't know that Nikki likes Brandon too. She only thinks that she is pretty. Yes she is, but Nikki is way better than she is. Category:Characters